My Only Love
by Phoenix Flames
Summary: Okay, my only love is the first in a series of five HA fics, I shall post the sequal a stinky situation soon.


My Only Love

**My Only Love**

**Helga sat down at her desk, stroking her favorite pink pen, and thought about how much she'd changed over the few years since third grade at PS 118.**

**She'd grown up a lot, she remembered how she used to have her hair ALWAYS pulled up into pigtails with a huge ugly pink bow on the top of her head. She was extremely glad she'd gotten rid of that! And her eyebrow! She'd had one eyebrow, two connected instead of two ordinary ones. She'd shaved them off the minute she'd reached SS 119! And the ugly dress that she'd had! Yuk! She now wore, no eyebrows, a pink t-shirt with a metallic pink star in the middle, and a pair of black flares with pink studs down the side of them. On her feet she wore a pair of black platform sandals with pink gems, glued on, she got up and looked in her full length mirrior. And studied her face, her strawberry swirl lip gloss made her lips look pink, and full, her black mascara made her lashes look look longer, and dark. and pinkish rouge donned her cheeks to make her look prettier. And lastly above her eyes and on her lids pink eyeshadow.**

**She sighed and remebered the one sad thing that had happened to her, her father, Bob, had passed away from a heart attack, but mind you that had made her mother, Miriam, act cooler and unlike any other mother that she'd known.**

**But over all the years, one thing that had never changed was........ her love for Arnold. Getting a sudden urge, Helga grabbed her laptop and clicked it on, waiting for it to load for five minutes she marked out what she was going to write. When it was set up she clicked Microsoft Pocket Word. A new document opened and she began to write.**

_**Dearest Arnold **_

_**Words cannot express how I feel about you, Remember me? Well you see me at school every day so I hope you do.**_

_**When I used to bully you I didn't mean it! It was just to get you attention FOOTBALL HEAD!**_

_**ARNOLD, I LOVE YOU.**_

_**Yours for eternity**_

_**Helga G Pataki.**_

**Helga grinned and clicked print, putting the love letter in an envolope she addressed it, and tucked it into her fluffy, pink diary. Preparing to take it into school, the next day. "Helga!" Her mum called from downstairs. "What?" Helga asked. "Do you wanna order a pizza, do each others hair, rent a movie, and give each other make overs!" Miriam yelled. "You bet!" Helga glared at her pile of homework grabbed her make-up bag and ran downstairs. ***********************************************************************************

**The next day, Helga woke up, brushed her hair, got dressed in a light yellow sundress, and yellow flat sandals, and of course Lemon Swirl lipgloss, and eyeshadow, and black mascara. And chose the bags she wanted to take to school - a string bag to hold her yellow shorts, and white polo t-shirt for P.E. And a yellow book bag to wear on her back. She packed them, plus her yellow make-up, deodorant, and hair brush, she ran downstairs and made her lunch, ( a cheese sandwich, Lemon juice, Cheese and onion crisps, and a lemon!). And ran out of the house, and almost missed her, bus running for it, she didn't notice the letter, to Arnold, fall our, and the figure, the figure of a girl in purple trainers, and a lavender sundress swoop down and pick the letter up and open it and quickly change some of the text:**

_**Dearest Arnold **_

_**Words cannot express how I feel about you, Remember me? Well you see me at school every day so I hope you do.**_

_**When I used to say I didn't like-like you I didn't mean it! It was just to get you attention!**_

_**ARNOLD, I LOVE YOU.**_

_**Yours for eternity**_

_**Lila.**_

_**Lila dressed in her lavender sundress grinned at her handiwork and pushed the note into Arnolds locker. Thier was no way that Helga was going to get Arnold!**_

**_*********************************************************************************  
_Hand in hand with a tall girl, named Sandra, who was wearing to much make-up, and an orange skirt and white shirt Arnold opened his locker and pulled out the letter, reading it through, Arnold tore it up and threw it in the bin. "Sandra, I gotta go somewhere really important, I'll meet you by your locker after school." with that, Arnold ran down the hall into the cafeteria to find Lila.**

**"Arnold!" Lila raised a hand and waved him to her table. "I got your note! Lila I want a serious word with you! I've had enough of you messing with my feelings in third, fourth, fifth, and sixth grade! And now that me and Sandra are together I don't want you messing around with my feelings anymore!" Lila's smile faded, and she glared at Arnold. "I should be able to express my feelings how I want without, that, that, that, tarty bitch! Sandra this and Sandra that! I'm sick of it! If you still wanna be my friend than, you'll be by my locker by four 'o' clock!"**

**Arnold looked shocked, and Lila stood up and left, their wad no way that he was waiting by her locker, she was the tarty bitch!**

**Back at her house that night Helga grinned, if she couldn't have Arnold, thier was no way, Lila was going to.**

** THE END OF PART ONE! TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT READ A STINKY SITUATION COMING SOON!**

**AN: PLEEZE REVIEW AND I SHALL START TO WRITE A STINKY SITUATION!**


End file.
